


A New Chapter

by roo2010



Series: My Life with Tom [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston -Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Filming, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, World Travel, making some of this up as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: Immediately after their wedding Tom and Jackie embark on married life. Being married to a famous actor is definitely not a run of the mill thing though and Jackie has a lot of challenges ahead of her. Lucky for her she also has Tom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, the next part of My Life with Tom. Welcome back old readers and hello to any new ones. comments and kudos always welcome and I hope you like what I have come up with for my favourite couple.

   2015 continued to be as busy after our wedding as it had been before. We couldn’t even manage a couple of days away together immediately after our big day as Tom was preparing for The Night Manager, finalising the script and doing whatever else it is that executive producers do just before they start filming. In fact not much had changed in our circumstances at all except for Tom’s new penchant for calling me ‘Mrs Hiddleston’ at every available opportunity. I knew that novelty would wear off pretty quickly; at least I hoped it would! We still spent the week in Wiltshire and the weekends in London as Lizzie was now in the final stages of preparations for her big exams so stability was key. It did mean Tom commuting to the city when it was needed and occasionally staying overnight and that really brought home the sense in moving to the big smoke when we were able to. I knew I would be accompanying Tom to Switzerland with a small crew for the start of shooting The Night Manager around the middle of March and then he’d be flitting around Europe and North Africa for a while filming the rest but what I was really looking forward to was the small portion in Devon. I was rather hoping that we’d be able to go down for the weekend before just to spend some time together as at three hours journey time it wouldn’t be possible for Tom to commute from the cottage. It turned out to be totally feasible and I was delighted to be able to go to one of my favourite counties again even if it was masquerading as its longer, thinner neighbour. I was also hoping to manage to fit in a cream tea whilst we were there, though it wouldn’t do much for my waistline, or Tom’s for that matter, the heavenly combination of light scone, gorgeous clotted cream and strawberry jam was a treat not to be missed if at all possible.

Before Devon came Switzerland though and we managed to get away before the rest of the crew to spend some time luxuriating in the hotel that was the base for the few days we were there. In true filming fashion the interior of the hotel in the show was actually the one in London where Tom had done his night shifts but the chance of filming with the Matterhorn in the background to establish exactly where in the world we were supposed to be was too great, so I packed my totally non sexy thermal underwear and set off for pastures new. Tom and I had a lovely couple of days wrapped up warmly against the cold wandering around the town and retiring to the warmth of the hotel at night for a delicious evening meal. As one of the executive producers Tom had a little leeway with the director and looking over his script the first evening before bed, came to the decision that my ‘starring’ role would be in the background of the restaurant where Jonathan Pine meets Angela Burr face to face for the first time. It was a harmless joke to us, I would be on set for the duration of this part of the shoot anyway so it seemed only logical to us to try and get me on film at least once.

The night before the rest of the crew were due to arrive Tom and I enjoyed a last relaxed meal in just each other’s company. It wasn’t that we wouldn’t be fed whilst shooting was going on, but there was rather a lot to cram in to a short time frame, including some night shooting so food would be grabbed as and when possible. Somewhen between the main course and dessert, which we always shared when Tom was filming, he looked at me, suddenly serious.

“I’m really glad you’re here Darling, you know that? I know you are concerned about Lizzie but Emma is with her and they’ll be fine.”

“I know they will.” I said “I’m just not used to being so far away from her for a prolonged period of time. It will take some getting used to I suppose. I will get used to it, like I will get used to you jet setting all over the world filming and promoting, it doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Tom agreed “Though it does mean that I should get some lovely ‘welcome home’ greetings in the future.” He smiled the sweet little smile that he reserved just for Lizzie and I and I knew he appreciated my honesty and willingness to tell him how I was feeling.

“It will be a challenge for both of us I expect.” I continued “Having to get used to having someone else in our lives, harder for you I suspect. I’ve been used to being on my own, and married of course, but this is all new to you. Just remember, for you and Lizzie only I am always just a phone call away.”

“I know you are, and I really appreciate that sentiment. I wish I could say the same but…” he shrugged. He didn’t need to articulate that particular thought though. I knew his professional commitments may take him to some far flung and remote locations where even phones would have patchy reception at best, not to mention time differences and it would be more sensible for him to contact me when he could rather than me get frustrated by not being able to reach him. We’d already established that, especially if Tom was abroad, my first point of contact in an emergency would be Luke, who was always contactable and, luckily for me, easy to talk to and, heaven forbid, if anything happened to Tom, it would at least be a friendly voice on the phone, or at the door.

                Seriousness stopped as our dessert arrived, we’d plumped for apple strudel and it was absolutely divine with sultanas and cloves adding just a hint of luxury to the apples and puff pastry. Totally replete we headed back to our room content to spend a couple of hours listening to the music on our respective i-Pods, through speakers, challenging each other on our musical choices and preferences. We had a relatively early night as the rest of the crew were arriving the next morning and Tom wanted to be well rested, I just wanted to make a good impression.

                An early but light-ish breakfast the next morning put us in the mood to work and we headed to the hotel lobby at the appointed time to meet the cast and crew that had made it to Switzerland. Once more I was star struck as I spotted Olivia Coleman and Hugh Laurie in the crowd and I had to remind myself that this was my life now. I would meet people I’d only ever seen on screens and generally be struck by just how ordinary they were, the only exception so far being Robert Downey Jr who was generally a law unto himself anyway! Tom made sure he introduced me to everyone he knew and I could see him making an effort to learn the names he didn’t. The most important person as far as I was concerned was, of course, Susanne Bier. It was important to me that she didn’t see my presence as being disruptive in any way as I would be on set every time with Tom.

                Something in our demeanour must have given us away as Tom introduced me to her as Susanne immediately exclaimed “I didn’t realise you were married Tom, how long has it been?”

Tom gave me an adoring look as he answered “Two weeks, five days and…” he glanced at his watch “eighteen hours.” He concluded.

“Wow!” said Susanne “still fresh then?”

“Very” I interjected “and we’ve only known each other for just over a year!”

“How much over a year?” asked Susanne, with a twinkle in her eye that told me that she might have already guessed the answer.

I smiled at Tom this time “Oh, about two weeks, five days and eighteen hours over.”

“I can understand now why you wouldn’t want to be separated just yet.” She said kindly, turning to Tom once more she added “Are you ready then Tom?”

“Completely.” He said confidently taking my hand in his “Good luck charm here and everything!”

                This earned us another lovely smile from Susanne as she turned and addressed our little posse, outlining the plan for the day. She got accepting nods from everyone as we headed to the train station to board out transport to the location for the day. There being so few of us we were all handed some equipment to carry. I ended up with a shoulder bag which seemed to be full of cables and a small camera bag.

“Is this normal?” I asked Tom as we waited for the train.

“Not exactly, but it’s not unheard of.” He answered. “We didn’t have a lot of time or funds for this bit so we’re doing it on a shoestring so that the bits that need to be much more luxurious can be.”

I nodded my understanding. I already knew of the hotel in Marrakech which was doubling for the ‘Nefertiti’ Hotel in Egypt where some of the story was based and I was extremely jealous. It looked so lovely in the pictures Tom had shown me and I knew the crew would be staying there as well as filming. Seeing my reaction Tom had said that if it was as good as it looked he would take me for a holiday there and I couldn’t help but look forward to that.

                We all got on the train, taking up more room than was strictly necessary because of all the equipment and I could see Susanne and the cameraman deep in conversation, probably discussing camera angles and positioning for when they had to use the train as a set. Tom used the time to explain to me that unlike ‘I Saw the Light’ which was filmed linearly ‘The Night Manager’ was being shot by location so that sometimes they would be further in the story than they had shot, he said it certainly made it interesting trying to remember how to react to something that, technically, he had no knowledge of yet, though he had of course read the entire script and just hoped that everyone else reacted the same to the information.

                At our destination there was more discussion and even framing shots with fingers which made me giggle slightly to realise that the thing that I thought was mainly a caricature in films I’d seen was actually a real process. It was a short walk to the hotel that was standing in for Meisters, and as soon as we were there the hotel manager was out to welcome us effusively, his excitement was palpable and actually not at all what you’d expect from a man in his position and I’m sure there was more than one raised eyebrow amongst us when we though he wasn’t looking. As we were aiming to complete all the Switzerland location stuff over a very long weekend it was time to knuckle down and get to work. There was only one ‘steady cam’ to set up and one hand held camera, only one sound engineer and two stylists who came as a team and did anything that was needed between them.

                Once the first location had been prepared and the crew were ready to get to work. The cast members had gone inside for a brief time to get into costume and make-up and I wasn’t at all surprised when Jonathan Pine walked out instead of Tom. I could tell he was already getting into character as the charming and dapper Mr Pine, who’d treated me so well when he was practicing, was clearly in attendance. Well he was until he cast his eyes around, obviously looking for me and shooting me a cheeky wink when he spotted me. I’d found a spot where I could see the action but not be in the way, an important lesson I’d taken from watching the filming of ‘I Saw the Light’, it would be interesting I mused to see how making a film and a TV series differed, or if there would be many points of similarity between the two, apart from the obvious. I didn’t know how much of my question would be answered in the short time I was with the production but it seemed a good way to spend my ‘hurry up and wait’ time because with such a small crew and them all being so busy I didn’t see myself making friends like I had previously.

                We got a few bits and pieces done that day, mainly shots of Jonathan going to work and heading onto the train. I knew the next evening Hugh and Tom were due to shoot a little scene set at night and luckily the weather forecast was for clear and dry skies so that wouldn’t be a problem. We all ate together that first evening, with such a small group it made sense and also fostered a sense of camaraderie between cast and crew. Tom was in his element of course, he’d always understood how important the crew is in to a successful shoot, if they don’t do their job properly it doesn’t matter how good the actors are, the resulting footage wouldn’t be up to scratch, so that evening he made sure to include absolutely everyone in the conversation that ebbed and flowed around the table as people relaxed after the journey and getting started on the shooting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner, a dance and a change of plans.

                The restaurant that had been chosen for the night was fairly quiet, we were the largest party in there and there were a dozen of us all told with Tom and I the only couple. Amongst these no doubt seasoned globe trotters I tried to curb my enthusiasm for the cuisine but found it really difficult. I’d never been abroad before I went to America, my passport was purely for photo id purposes, though Lizzie had been on the customary French exchange organised by her school for a week a couple of years previously. Consequently I was actually finding everything incredibly exciting, more than likely I was still on a high from the wedding, properly into the honeymoon period even though we hadn’t actually had the official one yet!

                I kept finding Tom looking in my direction with the look he reserved for me when I was being, as he put it, particularly adorable, which I always found amusing as I wasn’t aware grown women could be adorable; grown men on the other hand, well one in particular I suppose, seemed to have no problem with being adorable. I did have to ask him to explain a couple of dishes on the menu as I was determined not to do the Brit abroad thing and only order food I recognised. I realised that it was a lovely side effect of being with Tom, he was always patient with me as I tried to navigate all the nuances of my new world and of course there were many; from little things like what food was what to the big things to come, like how I would cope at a film Premier, apart from the obvious caveat of not making a fool of myself.

                Turning my attention back to the matter in hand, namely choosing my meal for the evening, I decided on rosti, with bratwurst and fried eggs. It did seem like something you’d normally have for breakfast but also like it was designed to be comfort food on long cold evenings and that I heartily approved of. I knew Swiss efficiency was legendary but even I was impressed at how quickly our food got to us. My plate looked quite appetising with golden brown potato cakes slightly hidden under perfectly fried eggs, the whites firm and the yolks just slightly runny. The bratwurst was a bit of a shock, for some reason I had it in my head that they would be nicely browned like a large version of an English sausage but actually they were white! Once everyone had their main course and good manners dictated we could start eating I cut a small slice off one of the bratwurst and put it tentatively in my mouth. I was extremely happy to discover that they tasted a lot better than they looked. I could sense Tom watching me whilst I was trying these new combinations but I paid him no mind, trying to convey the impression that this was nothing out of the ordinary and probably failing miserably though at least people were polite enough not to mention it. My meal was delicious and I knew I had another recipe to research for future cooking experiments. I was hoping to be able to put together a folder of food memories from all the travel I anticipated doing over the next few years.

                Once everyone had finished eating the waiters cleared our plates away and brought over the dessert menus. Surprised at how full I felt from my main course I spotted what purported to be a light chocolate mousse which seemed more appropriate. Tom, not surprisingly, was on a slightly restricted diet, but nowhere near as drastic as the one he’d been on for Hank Williams, it seemed Jonathan had to be fit and lithe with just a hint of muscle which was more like Tom’s natural physique than Hank had been so Tom couldn’t treat himself to as many sweet goodies as he’d like so we compromised and had one dessert and two spoons. We refrained from feeding each other as we were in company but I could see Tom really wanted to.

                During the meal there had been music playing in the background giving the restaurant a nice ambiance and now that we’d finished eating Tom wasted no time, as soon as the dirty plates and utensils had been cleared away and the waiting staff had been thanked by him, he was standing next to me holding his hand out for me to take and giving me an expectant look.

“Care to dance Mrs. Hiddleston?” he asked hopefully.

“What here?” I said quietly “In front of all these people?”

Tom looked around, perplexed. “Darling there are only twelve people in the whole restaurant and you’ve been introduced to all of them. They won’t mind if we dance, nothing extravagant I promise.” And he gave me the full force of his puppy dog eyes. It had been a while since I’d been subjected to that particular tactic of his and I was helpless in the face of it. I sighed and made to stand up. Tom’s face lightened immediately and he pulled my chair out for me as I found my feet. Retaking my hand he led me to the small dance floor, ignoring the comments from our table, which were of the friendly teasing variety. Sensing my hesitation as I also heard our table Tom turned to look me fully in the eye.

“Just pretend they’re not here Darling, that it’s just you and me in a private dining room. Can you do that for me?”

I thought briefly and nodded my affirmative. I was treated to a blinding smile. “Brilliant. Thank you Darling. They’re only jealous” he continued “because they know I’m dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world.”

I did think that might be a slight exaggeration but decided to play along anyway. “Nah, it’s the women who are jealous because I get to dance with Tom Hiddleston, the internet’s boyfriend and my husband.”

“I’m so glad you’re willing to share me with the internet Darling.” Tom teased as we swayed to the music which had changed to something decidedly romantic.

“Well I thought it might be wise, your army on there is no match for me.” I joked

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Tom said seriously “You are the only woman for me.”

The tune we had been swaying to had ended but another on in the same vein had started instead. It was such a contrast to the music that had been playing whilst we ate that it couldn’t have been a coincidence but despite my initial misgivings I found I didn’t care at the moment though I did want to know who to thank for their thoughtful gesture. I glanced at our table as we slowly spun around and saw Hugh and Olivia with very satisfied smiles on their faces so surmised that they had something to do with it.

The second song finished and somewhat reluctantly Tom and I headed back to our table to a smattering of applause though our dancing hadn’t been anything special. “Thank you all.” Tom said as we retook our seats “That was very kind of you.”

“Nonsense” said Hugh “we were all young and in love once and you two are definitely deep in love.”

I was shocked, I hadn’t realised that we were so transparent but then Tom and Hugh had had quite a lot of contact since they’d become executive producers of this series and I hadn’t been privy to many of their meetings so I wondered if Hugh saw some change in Tom that I simply didn’t. We stayed for a little longer sitting and chatting around the table before our little party broke up and we headed to our respective rooms.

                We entered our suite and made our way to the seating area. Tom suddenly got serious again, pulling me onto his lap as we went to sit down, the move playful but his face not quite showing that.

“I’ve been thinking.” He started “Susanne thinks we’ve only got another day and a half of filming here and then we’re done which takes us to roughly Tuesday afternoon. Emma is with Lizzie all week so how about you and I spend those spare couple of days here in Switzerland somewhere? I can’t take part in any extreme sports so skiing is out for me but if you wanted to? He stopped talking to chuckle as I shook my head vehemently from side to side.

“I take it that’s a ‘No’ then?” he said, still smiling “But is it no to the skiing or to the stay?”

“Oh, the skiing” I said decisively “I simply cannot understand the allure of strapping two planks of wood to my feet only to see how fast I can fall over! But I’m definitely interested in staying longer if possible.”

“Consider it sorted.” Tom stated, sliding me off his lap and to his side as he dug out his phone and proceeded to check out hotel reservations. He smiled as he suddenly though of something.

“We can call it a mini-moon.” he said happily “I know we have to wait until the summer for the real honeymoon but there is nothing to stop us getting in a couple of mini-moons whilst we are waiting!”

“A mini-moon?” I repeated wanting to make sure I’d heard him correctly.

“Yes.” He said enthusiastically “I’ve just made them up, they are a romantic break away for newly married couples that haven’t had a proper honeymoon yet for whatever reason.” He looked very proud of himself as he explained.

“When you say ‘newly married couples’ you really mean us, don’t you?” I asked, knowing full well what the answer would be, and also knowing that mini-moons were an actual thing amongst couples with children who’d gotten married but I really didn’t want to pop his ‘happiness bubble’. He did look really pleased with his idea.

“Yes.” He said, deflating slightly. “Do you not like the idea?”

“I love it!” I said sincerely “it’s a brilliant idea, but one I want to keep to ourselves.”

“Of course Darling, whatever you want.” He finished on his phone and put it away, evidently satisfied with what he had organised. It was left to me, as usual, to bring up the practicalities.

“Um Love, do you have enough clothes and things for an extended stay? Only I might need at least another set of something warm if we are staying until the weekend. And you’d better tell Luke about our change of plans too.”

Tom looked thoughtful “I might need a couple of bits too” he mused “and I’ll fire off a quick email to Luke explaining what we are up to.” His fingers sped over the key pad as he composed his correspondence, he included a rough itinerary and I was pleased to see that we would be staying in the mountains until early Thursday morning, giving us another day of alone time after filming and then the train to Geneva, arriving mid-morning and then flying back to London late Saturday giving us Sunday to get back to Wiltshire. We already knew Emma was fine to stay in case of delays. My foreign country education under Tom’s tutelage was off to a great start, and I would always look forward to expanding my horizons with him and Lizzie in time depending on where her life took her.


	3. Chapter 3

We had a little free time the next morning and used it to equip ourselves for our extra days in the exclusive shops of Zermatt. Given the circumstances I determinedly didn’t look at the prices as I picked out a long heavy skirt and warm jumper, knowing that if I did I would baulk at how much Tom was spending on me once again. The man in question didn’t seem totally content with my choices and added another jumper and gorgeous scarf and glove set to the growing pile on the sales counter before he was satisfied. I figured this was one of those battles that there was no point even starting to fight and let him get on with it gracefully. For his part he added a warm pair of trousers and a blue cable knit jumper that felt so soft I knew that I would spend an inordinate amount of time snuggling with him when he wore it.

“Is that everything Darling?” Tom asked as he put his choices on top of mine.

“I think so.” I hedged “It does all rather depend on what you have planned for our mini-moon doesn’t it?”

His already cheerful countenance brightened even more at the mention of the reason for our extended stay. He looked over our prospective purchases once more and said “Yes. I think this will about do.” He turned to the staff member behind the counter and said something in a language I could identify as German but didn’t have a clue what he was actually saying. The staff member didn’t have the same problem as me though as he smiled and proceeded to ring up our choices.

“I didn’t know you spoke German.” I said in slight awe as yet another hidden talent of Tom’s was revealed.

Tom shrugged “It’s just a smattering really, just enough to get by. I’m not fluent by any means.”

“It’s still more than I can manage. I can do ‘Thank you’ and ‘no’ and that’s about it.” I said “I don’t have a gift for languages like you do.”

“It’s always important to be able to say ‘thank you’ Darling and to do it in the native language is appreciated more than you might think.”

The sales person had finished with our shopping and was waiting patiently for payment. Tom handed over his credit card with a smile and a “Danke Schoen” and I echoed him, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing. With the bag handles firmly in one of his hands and mine in the other we headed back to the hotel so Tom could prepare for his afternoon’s work. We had time to put our bags in our room and grab a quick bite to eat before we were required at that day’s set. The afternoon’s filming would feature my moment in front of the camera, as a customer in a restaurant. I must have spent all of fifteen minutes with the two girls who were in charge of make-up and wardrobe just making sure that I was presentable for the camera, even if I would only be in the background. Susanne had told me where to sit and I was waiting in place before I saw Tom, thinking it would make more sense, and be less distracting to the action if I was in place before the principles entered. The scene we were shooting was a crucial one between Tom’s character, Jonathan Pine and Oliva Coleman’s character, Angela Burr. We were all sitting in a beautiful mountain restaurant with absolutely stunning scenery. A gorgeous, cloud free, blue sky allowing the sun to glint off the snow and give the whole view an extra something. I wasn’t sitting near enough to hear the actors conversation in the scene, none of the extras were but being with Tom I had the perk of knowing most of his lines as I’d gone through them a few times with him so I knew the gist of what they were saying and even from a distance I was mesmerised by the two people who were absolutely on form. As seemed to be usual as far as my limited experience of filming went, the only reshooting needed was for different camera angles and close ups, the lines having been delivered perfectly.

                Tom strode over to be when Susanne called “Cut” for the final time in the restaurant and to a chorus of cheers from the small crew gave me a loving kiss.

“I still stand by what I said in Shreveport you know, we seem to get off to a brilliant start if you’re here too.” He said sweetly.

I have to admit I didn’t know where his proof was. Admittedly I had helped him overcome his worries at playing Hank Williams but I hadn’t done anything special here at all, but I knew better than to disregard his opinion on matters relating to his work.

I gave him a big smile and said “Happy to help as always Love. What’s next on the agenda?”

He glanced at his watch “well there’s a smallish piece with Olivia in Jonathan’s flat and then the night scene with Hugh when it gets dark enough outside. Then dinner and relaxing. Tomorrow I *think* I’m done filming, it’s just Olivia and Hugh but we’ll be there anyway. Everyone goes home Tuesday night except us.”

“Except us” I echoed “we get another couple of days to enjoy this wonderful country”

“That we do” he said fondly “and I must say I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” I agreed happily. By the time our little conversation was finished the crew had finished packing up and the camera man approached us with the bags I’d carried in.

“Are you OK to carry these again?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course I am” I said cheerily “just let me find my coat.” At my words Tom scooted from my side to retrieve said item for me, holding it out for me to wear purely as Jonathan. I did find it funny that although both Tom and Jonathan were perfect gentlemen when the occasion called for it, I could still tell when Tom was in character; there was something undefinably different about Jonathan that just told me which was present.

                I shrugged my coat on, grabbed the bags and prepared to follow the group to the next location. Tom was back in his warm costume coat, toting a bag on his shoulder and a heavy looking one in one hand, the free one being held out expectantly for mine as always. I gladly slipped my smaller hand in his larger one and we proceeded to walk to Jonathan’s apartment. There was just about enough room inside for all of us without getting into shot which I was grateful for as it was too cold to be standing around outside for too long. Luckily with such consummate professionals on the case, the interaction between Jonathan and Angela went smoothly, so smoothly that even Susanne commented on how well everything was going. Tom couldn’t resist blowing me a kiss in my direction at her words and I, of course , made a show of catching it and putting it to my lips to a chorus of ‘Awwws’ from those present, but I was getting used to it now. And anyway they’d mostly all been young and in love once in their lives I was sure.

                Very soon we were done and the only scene left to do was a short one between Tom and Hugh but we had to wait for full dark to do that. Luckily it got dark quite early here so it wouldn’t be a late night, just a late supper. We whiled away the time in the hotel café and I indulged in the best hot chocolate I’d ever tasted. It was obviously made with superior chocolate as it wasn’t served with cream and marshmallows like it would have been at home but also it didn’t need them. Sipping it felt just like drinking a molten bar, beating the ones Tom and I had had on the hotel roof in London. I hugged the mug in both hands and felt a cosy as a bug in a rug. Tom wrapped his arm around me, gently pulling me closer so as not to spill my drink, and all of a sudden I was perfectly content. I think I could have stayed there forever.

                Unfortunately duty soon called for Tom and Hugh. This scene necessitated Tom smoking, which looked really odd to me. I understood that he’d been a social smoker for a while but had given up completely just before I met him. I couldn’t say I minded though as the thought of kissing someone who smoked really put me off the exercise. These cigarettes were herbal though so it wasn’t quite like kissing an ashtray, thank goodness. The BBC apparently had strict rules about smoking on camera and they had to be adhered to. Luckily for Tom’s resolve this was the only scene that demanded he smoked and to his credit as soon as Susanne shouted “Cut!” the cigarette was crushed underfoot and the stub carefully disposed of. That concluded the day’s filming, leaving just a few tidying shots to do the next morning before everyone packed up and went home, except us.

                We all sat together again for supper that evening, animatedly discussing the next shooting locations. There was about a week or so in London, shooting everything that happened in the building we’d been outside for the last couple of days and then Devon, of course, which was the bit I was looking forward to. It was a most convivial evening with free flowing conversation even after we’d finished talking ‘shop’. When our little party broke up with everyone wishing everyone else a goodnight Tom and I wandered to our room replete and content. We got ready for bed together and snuggled as if it was the last thing we’d ever do. We didn’t really need an excuse of course but I tried to tell myself that it was because it was cold outside!

It was Tom who broke our self-imposed silence. “Are you happy you came along Darling?” he said quietly.

“Of course I am, silly” I said kindly “spending time with you, even if you are working is my favourite thing to do. I thought you knew that?”

“Oh I do” Tom affirmed “but it doesn’t hurt to check in occasionally. I wouldn’t want to drag you somewhere you wouldn’t want to go just because I wanted you there.”

“I know” I placated “and I appreciate that you think of things like that but I can pretty much confirm that, although I haven’t travelled quarter as much as you have, I am perfectly happy to accompany you to anywhere in Europe, as long as Lizzie has someone she can call on to care for her too. Further afield will require a lot more planning but isn’t out of the question.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” He replied softly “but I never want you to think I take you for granted. I know what a massive change this life will be for you, is already for you” he amended “and anything I can do to make it easier for you, if I can I will.”

“I know you will Love, you already take good care of Lizzie and I” I said fondly “I can’t see that changing anytime soon unless you can’t help it due to other commitments”

That statement earned me a wonderful kiss, in which Tom poured all his emotions and not for the first time, as I reciprocated, I thought how lucky I’d been that my life had taken the direction it had. I had a gorgeous daughter, a handsome, loving husband and a world of possibilities opening up in front of me. I was truly blessed.

                The next morning saw us preparing for the last bit of shooting. There was no need for Tom and I to pack just yet as we had one more night at this hotel before we caught the train to Geneva, but even though Tom wasn’t required for filming we’d decided that many hands make light work when it came to transporting all the kit to locations, so we tagged along with our hands full as normal. It was only a couple of short scenes to shoot but the train station selected was busier than anticipated so we had to wait until the crowds had died down enough that Olivia was clearly visible. We only had to shoot her getting off train but it took a proportionally long time to get the shot and gave me a new appreciation for all the extra time that had been allocated for location filming where full control of the environs was not possible.

                Finally finished, we gathered our assigned loads again and took the short walk to Hugh’s last piece of filming. This went much smoother than Olivia’s segment and before very long we were heading back to the hotel to say goodbye to everyone. We’d only been together a short while but everyone had been so welcoming to the outsider of their group that I knew I was going to miss some of them very much, and the Christmas card list had definitely gotten a couple of names longer!


	4. On Our Own

                A few hours later a small fleet of taxis had been hired to take those leaving to the airport to fly home and we waved them off with a smile and promises to see them as soon as we could, which for me would be Devon I supposed. When we were finally on our own again Tom gave me a huge hug.

“Alone at last” he smiled into my hair.

“Yes” I agreed “whatever shall we do?”

“Well” he said slowly “I suggest we go, get our coats and take a wander round Zermatt. It will be nice, just you and me, and maybe a coffee shop?”

“Oh Mr Hiddleston, you do know how to live the high life!” I said cheekily, sicking my tongue out for good measure.

“That I do!” he said, matching my tone. “Shall we?” he held out his arm and it was the most natural feeling to link mine in his as we headed back to our room to grab our coats, and in my case handbag. I had both phones with me in case the ‘selfie king’ decided we needed some pictures. What he didn’t know yet though was that he wouldn’t have a choice! There was no was this or any other opportunity for candid pictures of us (and Lizzie if she was around) would be passed up, just like any other family on holiday.

                We did have a lovely afternoon wandering around the town, frowning at the price of most of the things in the shops; this was obviously a place that catered to people with more money than sense. We did find a lovely café which served the most delicious coffee and pastries. I did nearly baulk at the price but Tom insisted, we were officially on our mini-moon he reminded me, now everyone had gone and he seemed intent on treating me as much as possible. I still wasn’t really used to spending on what I saw as extravagances but Tom saw as necessities for a nice day out. I also recognised that this was him trying to make up for not being able to help as much as he’d wanted to with the wedding planning, not that I’d minded there wasn’t much he could have done anyway, and what he had arranged had been lovely.

                We sat and sipped our coffee and nibbled on the large slice of cake we’d bought to share.

“So Mrs. Hiddleston” Tom said between mouthfuls, smiling broadly “I think a nice meal out tonight, I’ve gotten some recommendations and then tomorrow the train to Geneva, First Class of course – should be rather sumptuous and then see what’s what when we get there. I’ve booked a lovely hotel already.”

“That sounds fantastic.” I said truthfully.

“I hoped you’d say that.” Came the response I expected.

We finished our coffee and cake and took our time wending our way back to the hotel. To our surprise we round an all year round Christmas shop down one of the side roads and one look at Tom’s face told me we wouldn’t get away without going inside. It was wonderful. They had scented candles just inside the door and the small of Christmas wafted into the street, all cloves, cinnamon and pine. Inside was a riot of colour as you’d expect but thankfully it was split into sections, the more traditional red, green, and gold well away from the less traditional themes. I loved the traditional look and headed in that direction to see how Swiss decorations varied from the ones I was used to. Tom, to my surprise, headed toward the more colourful sections but soon came back, shaking his head in the negative at my questioning expression. He obviously hadn’t found anything he liked. To be honest I hadn’t either, there were lots of cute baubles but it all looked like something that I could get in England and figuring the intent of the trip was to buy a souvenir for next year’s Christmas tree I really wanted something special. We spent a little while longer browsing showing each other faint possibilities but nothing really grabbed us so, thanking the shopkeeper we headed back to the hotel.

                The next thing to navigate was what to wear that evening. Tom had said the restaurant he’d chosen wasn’t too upscale so there was no need to look my absolute best but of course I still wanted to look beautiful for Tom. I also needed to be warm as we were walking to and from the meal as it wasn’t too far away. I settled on my heaviest pair of smart trousers made from black velvet like material and teamed it with a plain white T-shirt under a white dress shirt with very small silver buttons, and heavily embroidered with flowers and birds. Tom also chose black trousers and a white shirt, though with considerably less embroidery on his (none at all in fact!) he did ask me to do his tie for him. I was beginning to wonder if this wasn’t an elaborate ruse to make me feel that I was useful in some way. I mean he really should have been able to tie a tie after so long in the public eye. The thought of watching those long nimble fingers negotiating the intricate moves of doing a Windsor knot would definitely worth watching. Tom had completely finished getting ready whilst I was lost in my thoughts and cleared his throat gently to get my attention.

“Are you ready to go Darling?” he said softly

I shook myself back into awareness “Oh sorry Love, I was miles away.”

“I noticed” Tom said dryly “was it better there than here?” he added.

“Yes, and No” I said and left it at that, there was no need at all for Tom to be privy to my most recent thoughts. He quirked an eyebrow at me but seemed to have learnt that when I answered a question like that there was no point probing as he wasn’t going to learn anything anyway.

“So are you ready Darling?” he repeated, managing to keep any exasperation out of his voice.

I hummed an affirmative and added for good measure “I just need to grab my bag and coat.”

Tom was quick to pass me both items though, always the gentleman he did hold my coat for me to put on and then added my new scarf and gloves that he’d bought on our little spree after we’d decided to stay on for a couple of days. He quickly put on his own outerwear and hand in hand we exited the room and made our way outside. The night was clear and the stars shone in the sky, pinpricks of light against a velvet background. It looked more beautiful than I remembered seeing them before. I commented on it to Tom and he explained that it was because there was considerably less air pollution in the mountains leading to clearer skies and better viewing conditions. I must admit I wasn’t too bothered by the ‘why’ but hearing it explained in Tom’s mellifluous voice seemed to make it a joy to listen to.

Before long we arrived at the restaurant and I smiled broadly when I saw it. From the outside it looked like a normal family home, a proper Swiss chalet, complete with shutters and window boxes. Compared to the newness of our hotel and some of the other places I’d seen around the town it was positively quaint. Tom escorted me up the short flight of steps to the door, opened it and ushered me in. I was still smiling as the inside was as beautiful as the outside, all wooden beams and cosy tables, a central hearth with a fire blazing merrily away and a completely rustic and homely feel. We were met by a waiter who led us to our table when Tom explained we had a reservation. The waiter took our coats and returned with the menus and then left us to make our choices in peace.

“I hope you enjoy this Darling” Tom said as soon as we were alone “I was planning on somewhere a little more upscale but all the people I asked said if I wanted good food and privacy this was the place to choose.”

I’m fairly sure my smile was fixed at this point, still genuine but not coming off my face anytime soon as I replied “It looks lovely Love, and let’s be honest, nowhere you have taken me thus far has failed to deliver”

“Ehehehe” Tom giggled “Good food is important so I always try and make good choices. Now have you decided what you want to eat?”

“Sort of.” I responded “I really want to try the schnitzel but I’ve heard that it’s made with veal and there’s no way I’m eating baby cow, baby sheep yes, baby cow? No chance.”

Tom smiled at my quiet vehemence, making my point but making sure no one could hear me in case they were offended at my dismissal of a national dish. He studied the menu and responded “The schnitzel is pork so you should be fine with that; it’s not really Swiss though schnitzel comes from Austria. However if its national dishes you are after, let me choose dessert. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

“OK” I said easily “and thanks for the reassurance about the meat, I think I’ll try it anyway.”

“Fair enough Darling” Tom said, just as the waiter returned to take our order. I let Tom order for me once more, he was so good at it. I would have made a complete hash of it I’m sure. Food and drinks ordered we were left in peace again, but not for long as with legendary Swiss efficiency our drinks were served in a couple of minutes.

                Our meals were swift to follow and looked delicious on the plate. We tucked in with enthusiasm, it seemed an awful long time since we’d eaten, and being in a cold clime had definitely increased my appetite. I knew I would have to be careful what I ate whilst I was here, the temptation to over indulge was great. Though under the same influences as I was Tom had much greater restraint, I suppose because of all the eating regimes he’s been on for various roles in the past. When out plates were empty it wasn’t long before they were being cleared and Tom was ordering dessert and coffee. He still wouldn’t tell me what exactly he’d decided we’d be sharing but my anticipation was building. luckily, following the high level of service so far experienced at this delightful restaurant didn’t have long to wait. Our server soon appeared with a china plate on which sat a medium slice of what, at first sight looked a little like treacle tart. I was momentarily disappointed as that particular dish was definitely not high on my list of favourites. Tom must have seen my expression, and decided to explain by experience not words. Taking his fork he took the very tip off the slice and presented it to me with a winning smile.

“Trust me Darling, just try it. I know you’ll enjoy it.” He cajoled.

I took a tentative sniff. It didn’t smell like treacle tart, and anyway I couldn’t believe that that was a Swiss national dish! Taking the small piece into my mouth I was astounded at the flavours and closed my eyes in bliss causing my beloved new husband to chuckle knowingly. He didn’t actually say the words ‘Told you’ but the look on his face when I opened my eyes said them for him. Not wanting him to miss out before I made a valiant effort to devour the whole slice, I took my own fork and fed him a small piece too. He must have tried it before because it was a look of remembered delight that crossed his face. He politely emptied his mouth before he began to explain as I took another morsel

“It’s called Bunder Nusstorte” he said with a smile “sweet caramelised nuts in a pastry case.” He frowned slightly as he added “I’ve never seen it topped with chocolate before though, it must be a speciality of the chef.”

He took another piece as I nodded my understanding, my mouth still being full. Containing two of my favourite foods; chocolate and nuts Tom would have known he was on to a winner with his choice, and with both of us having quite a bit of a sweet tooth this particular slice wasn’t going to last long at all, however delicate the mouthfuls we took were.

“Another recipe to research when I get home.” I murmured between bites.

“Oh I agree Darling, it is very indulgent though so maybe not try it too often or else my clothes will stop fitting, or I will never stop running” he added with a cheeky wink to let me know that he was teasing, as if I hadn’t picked it up from his tone of voice.

It was with regret that I cut the last piece in half and fed a piece to Tom, He reciprocated of course and just like that one of the most delicious desserts I’d ever eaten was gone. With a sigh I put my fork down neatly on the plate and Tom followed suit. After a few moments contemplation he spoke up again.

“Back to the hotel Darling? We do have an early start in the morning to make the most of our time in Geneva. Our train leaves just after 7am, getting us in around 11am so we will still have most of the day to explore.”

“Sounds like a good idea Love” I said with a smile “as always I defer to you in the matter of travel, you have so much more experience than me.”

“But you are definitely the better organiser of the pair of us” Tom countered “we make a good team, you and I.”

“That we do” I acquiesced. Tom was correct of course, we both had something to bring to this partnership, and our skills, especially when it came to travel seemed to complement each other very well indeed.

Tom called for the bill and within five minutes we were ready to go. Wrapped up warm the walk to the hotel barely registered and soon we were back in our room. Tom rang down to order a wakeup call and a light breakfast for the morning whilst I made sure everything was packed except the clothes we would be wearing the next day. Our little chores completed we got ready for bed, snuggled together and were soon asleep.


	5. Geneva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jackie start exploring the city.

                The next morning we were woken as arranged by reception and reluctantly got out of bed to get washed and dressed. With no particular reason to look ultra-smart I’d left us out jeans, T-shirts, and warm jumpers, expecting the train to be at a comfortable temperature for travelling. Just as we finished getting ready there was a knock at the door and Tom went to open it and I packed away the last of our things, doing my customary final sweep in the process. Tom returned with a hostess trolley covered in plates, dishes, mugs and a large jug. It looked far too much for two people. On closer inspection there was bread, cheese; cold meat which I hoped was ham, and a small selection of breakfast pastries. The jug contained hot coffee which was most welcome. We both prepared a plate of food and ate in companionable silence. It didn’t take long to finish our small meal and Tom left a generous tip and put the trolley outside. We gathered our bags, which luckily hadn’t increased in number even though we’d bought new clothes, and headed to reception to check out.

                Once that was completed the door man hailed a taxi for us and we travelled to the train station. Tom seemed very adept at sorting out where we needed to be and we were soon heading to the correct platform for the train to Geneva. Ever the gentleman Tom stowed my luggage before his and making sure I was settled in my seat before he was. We were in first class so the leg room and facilities were par excellence as was only to be expected I suppose. Swiss efficiency is well regarded throughout the world and so far I had no reason to say otherwise, even the trolley service was well above the standard I was expecting. Tom and I had a hot chocolate and shared a small packet of delicious biscuits in celebration of our first train ride together. I was shocked when Tom mentioned that fact  but he was absolutely correct, we’d been together over a year and never travelled on an over ground train together, Tom being adamant that the trip on the Overground to Crystal Palace wasn’t included as it was on the Underground map so clearly was part of the Tube and so didn’t count! Personally I was beginning to think that sometimes with him it was any excuse for marking an ‘occasion’ mainly because it always ended with a kiss, chaste if we were in public but the more alone we were the more ardently Tom pursued his ‘reward’.

                The train journey was totally uneventful after the drink and biccies and we pulled into Geneva bang on time. Once again Tom helped me with my luggage, grabbing a trolley on the platform to transport it all to the taxi rank. It was no problem at all to hail a taxi to take us to the rather nice hotel Tom had chosen. Having never stayed in anything above a three star before I met Tom, all hotel stays were now an adventure for me, trying the different facilities and comparing one against the other. Tom never played up his celebrity status; he always booked the nicest room without it being ostentatious but on the other hand, never refused an upgrade if it was offered, especially if it got him a bigger bed!

                We were shown to our room by the bell boy who definitely did a double take when he realised who he was escorting. He was quite a young lad, though old enough to be in the Marvel fandom and judging from the sideways looks he kept giving Tom he was. To his credit he remained totally professional throughout the journey in the lift and along the corridor to a corner suite which had lovely views out of two huge windows over the city and the Lake. Tom gave the bell boy his usual generous tip and the stammered thank you he got was so sweet. I could just imagine the lad telling all his mates the next time he saw them.

                It was still late morning, but only just, so we left our bags and went out to explore. Even though Tom had tweeted a picture of himself with the Matterhorn in the background with the title ‘the walk to work’ earlier in the week, thereby advertising the fact that he was in Switzerland we were able to wander around in complete anonymity which was really nice. I am sure I saw a couple of people do a double take as they recognised the gorgeous man who, true to form, had his arm around my waist, but they respected our privacy and kept their distance.

                Geneva was even more beautiful than Zermatt; there were some stunning public gardens that even in March were well kept and colourful with flowers swaying in the slight breeze giving a wonderful ripple effect in the taller plants. We wandered around there for the better part of an hour, soaking up the peaceful atmosphere, until my stomach gave a small but audible grumble causing Tom to stop in his tracks and look down in some amusement. “Hungry Darling?”

“Not especially” I replied “but my tummy seems inclined to disagree”

“Well then, I suggest we find a café or small restaurant and get you something to eat.” Tom said softly.

“It might be best to nip it in the bud.” I surmised “Thank you Love.”

Tom sent me a smile that clearly said ‘You Silly Goose’ the term of endearment he used when he thought I was worrying unnecessarily over anything. “You do know that if you are hungry, or spot anything you want to do, you only have to say? I’m not some mean dictator who won’t let you choose anything you know?” Said Tom gently, the last bit with a smile as well to take any potential sting out of his words.

“Of course I do.” I said quickly, and slightly too loudly, and then added in a softer voice. “I just didn’t want to disrupt any plans you had made. I know how much this mini-moon means to you.”

“Oh Jackie.” Tom sighed “the only important thing in the next couple of days is * _your_ * happiness. As long as you are enjoying yourself then I am too.”

We had been walking as we talked and the conversation had brought us to a charming little café with tables inside and out. Taking advantage of Tom’s relative anonymity in this city especially away from the tourist areas we sat outside. Though it was chilly in the shade it was warm in the sun as we ate our soup and drank lovely hot drinks. When we were done we wandered around the old part of the city some more, admiring the architecture and the neatness of the Old Quarter. We ambled back to our hotel content after a full day’s walking, though my feet were beginning to protest even though we’d worn appropriate footwear. Tom spotted the look of relief on my face as I removed my shoes and slipped my feet into my slippers because the next thing I knew I’d been swept off my feet, carried to the nearest couch, my slippers removed and my feet given a glorious massage. Even through my socks it felt good and the look of adoration on Tom’s face as he administered said foot rub just made it all the better.

“Sorry Darling.” He said contritely as he rubbed.

“Sorry for what?” I queried, totally thrown by the apology.

“For making you walk so far your feet hurt.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was even more befuddled now, even for a man who had a well-deserved reputation for apologising for things that weren’t his fault this seemed a little beyond the pale.

“Tom, you great prune!” I said with just a hint of the exasperation I was feeling “You didn’t * _make_ * me do anything! We had a lovely walk together around a beautiful city and had a fantastic time. You have nothing to apologise for.”

“But your feet?” he gestured with one hand to the foot he was busy rubbing with the other.

“Will still carry me wherever we are going tomorrow” I said gently “You forget Love, I used to spend all day on my feet at work, and I’m just out of practice that’s all. It certainly isn’t going to spoil my enjoyment of this time together. Now have you decided what we are doing tomorrow?”

“Well” he started “II wouldn’t mind going round the Red Cross and Red Crescent Museum, do you think UNICEF would understand?” he added with a cheeky smile. “What do you think Darling?”

“I think that should be fine Love, I won’t tell UNICEF if you don’t” I giggled conspiratorially which, after a second, Tom joined in. I tapped the information packet left in the hotel room. “I’d quite like to go on the Lake” I said tentatively “it would seem wrong to me to be in Geneva and not go on the water in some capacity.”

Tom leafed through the brochures until he found the one he was looking for and started tapping away on his phone, his long fingers nimble as ever. It wasn’t very long before he put the device down with a contented sigh. “All done” he said happily “Red Cross in the morning, a lovely lunch and then a boat trip in the afternoon, we might even squeeze in a trip to the Cathedral before we have to go home.”

“That would be wonderful Love; I bet it is gorgeous, inside and out.” I replied.

“It is highly recommended on the websites I’ve looked at” agreed Tom “Well worth a visit by all accounts, but more importantly right now where do you want to eat tonight? In our room or downstairs in the restaurant?”

I thought carefully “Would you mind awfully if we ate here?” I asked quietly “I really don’t feel like getting dressed up tonight.”

“That’s suits me fine.” Said Tom smiling. “If I’m honest I don’t feel like it either, or being the subject of surreptitious sideways glances as people try and work out where they know me from.”

“Sorted then. “ I said happily. “Will you ring down the order though please?”

“Of course I will Darling.” Said my gorgeous husband, once again leafing through the information packet until he found a menu. After consulting with me as to what I wanted to eat he then proceeded to order in what seemed like perfect French. Putting the phone back on the cradle he assured me our meal wouldn’t be long and sure enough there was soon a knock on our door and Tom opened it to the member of staff who had delivered our repast.

                Tom gave the staff member a tip and set the food out for us, refusing to let me help. When he was satisfied he called me over and held out my chair for me. I could see by the twinkle in his eye that he was enjoying treating me thusly so I indulged him and let him get on with it. The meal was as perfect as Tom’s ordering of it. We’d gone simple, steak, chips and seasonal vegetables, and it was absolutely delicious. My steak, even though I’d ordered ‘well done’ was practically falling apart as soon as the fork got anywhere near it which, for me, is just how I like it. The chips were nice and chunky, crunchy on the outside but light and fluffy and there were enough vegetables to feed a small family, though we made a valiant effort to get through them ourselves. The steaks were accompanied by small dishes of various sauces but honestly the meat was so tasty it didn’t need any embellishments at all.

                We did manage to find space for a bit of dessert as well, a dish called Apple Snow; stewed apple mixed with whisked egg whites and cinnamon sugar, which was light and fluffy whist tasting of my idea of pudding heaven, apples and cinnamon in any combination was a sure fire hit for me. Fully sated I retired to the sofa whilst Tom tidied away the remains of our meal, placed it all on the trolley and wheeled it outside the door. He then came and joined me after snagging a blanket for us to snuggle under and finding an English language channel on the large television that seemed to take up most of one wall.


	6. Geneva Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Tom are back (!) and continue to explore the beautiful city of Geneva

The next day was brilliant, a continental breakfast and then the tour around the Red Cross and Red Crescent Museum which was very informative of course. When they realise exactly who had walked through their doors we did get our own personal Tour Guide who obviously knew a little of Tom’s work with UNICEF and so the two of them actually spent some time comparing notes on the various parts of the world that they both had knowledge of. It wasn’t until I heard it all in context though that I realised quite how many areas of conflict and famine there were in the world and I was even more grateful that we’d raised such a splendid amount of money at the ‘Meet and Greets’ before our wedding.

Tom and our tour guide had so much to talk about that I didn’t even try and get a word in edgewise, content to just listen and soak up information that I doubted any ‘normal’ tour would get. It also made me vow to myself that not only would support Tom in anyway in his career but also that I would extend that wholehearted support to his charity work too, which I knew he liked to keep under the radar as much as possible, only bowing to publicity when it was inevitable or part of his contract at the time. I did know that all of his Twitter followers were generally aware of which trouble spots were particularly of interest to him. His fans were pretty amazing when it came down to it, Tom only had to mention an area of conflict or hardship for children and within a week a group of fans would have started a fundraising drive with all the money going straight to UNICEF. Tom was always humbled by this, even though he’d used his popularity to raise that particular place’s profile. His fans genuinely seemed to be some of the most generous and caring people I had ever come across and I’m sure it was all down to Tom himself, leading by example.

When the tour was over we thanked our guide and wandered around the vicinity of the building for a while in a bid to find something to eat. We managed to find a charming café which sold the most delicious toasted sandwiches so we indulged ourselves wholeheartedly. It would be enough to tide us over to the evening meal at any rate. Two doors down from the café, as we were walking to the jetty for our lake trip we found our souvenir. It was a small plaque with the Matterhorn painted on it and in the foreground, stuck to the plaque was a representation of a Swiss cottage that was actually a miniaturised cuckoo clock! Well how could we resist? All things to remind us of this lovely week and it wouldn’t loom too big on next year’s Christmas tree. Tom looked to me for confirmation that it was fine before he grabbed a plaque off the display and headed inside the small shop, determined not to lose the chance of getting what he saw as the perfect reminder of my first trip as Mrs Hiddleston. By the time I’d made it inside my over eager husband was being shown that not only did the little cottage look like a cuckoo clock, it actually functioned as one as well! The craftsmanship and the miniaturisation were praiseworthy indeed. Tom was absolutely elated with his latest discovery, though whether he would be the first time it woke him up remained to be seen!

                With our purchase carefully wrapped we had to hurry slightly in order not to miss our boat trip and only made it with moments to spare. It was worth it though, Lake Geneva is gorgeous and we were lucky enough that it was a calm day with glorious sunshine and just a few clouds so the reflection on the surface of the Lake was as stunning as the rest of the scenery. The one thing in particular that caught everyone’s attention was the Jet d’Eau, a massive fountain at the entrance to the River Rhone. I’d seen the water plume when we’d been wandering around but had no idea what it actually was until I was on the Lake itself and in danger of getting wet from it if the wind rose. Luckily the wind stayed away and we marvelled at the sheer quantity and velocity of the water making the most beautiful plume which was only enhanced as we were fortunate enough to see a rainbow effect as the sun shone through the water droplets.

Arms wrapped around each other as usual Tom turned to me and said “What a good idea of yours Darling, to think we might have missed this beautiful sight.”

“It is gorgeous isn’t it?” I replied “I’d seen the top of the water but had no idea it was actually a fountain until we got on the boat. I’m glad my suggestion worked out so well.”

                The sightseeing trip on the Lake wasn’t really that long and once we were back on dry land Tom and I decided we did have enough time for a trip to the Cathedral before heading back to the hotel. Google maps is a wonderful thing and we were soon making good progress in the right direction. I was very surprised when I actually saw the grand church from the outside. It looked like a municipal Town Hall from the English Industrial Revolution than anything else, tall columns holding up a portico on a large squat building that didn’t seem to have enough windows to be a church, and if I’m honest, once we got inside my opinion didn’t improve much. The pews were beautifully carved and the pulpit was amazing but other than that it seemed quite drab and ordinary. There were a couple of spectacular stained glass windows behind the main alter and in the Lady Chapel but it really wasn’t much to write home about. Slightly disappointed especially considering the reviews we’d read we wandered around, keeping our voices low and our negative thoughts to ourselves not wanting to seem disrespectful to any locals who happened to be inside. Once we’d done a complete circuit we left the building and strolled around the vicinity but not finding anything worth investigating we ambled back to the hotel to freshen up before our evening meal.

                The next morning we once again opted for breakfast in our room, we had the full spread again and it was very tasty. It still seemed a little odd to be eating bread and cheese for the first meal of the day, though I did discover some excellent smoked ham that made it much better. It was our last half day in Geneva, with London only being a three hour flight away we could leave early evening and be comfortably home that night. we’d travelled to Switzerland from Tom’s so it made sense to spend however much was left of Friday night in the apartment and then travel at our leisure to Wiltshire on the Saturday. We could then treat Emma to a surprise ‘thank you’ meal which was already booked at our favourite restaurant in Bath. I was really looking forward to seeing Lizzie again and was trying to calm my anticipation of going present hunting for her that morning. I had a few ideas but nothing concrete yet but I knew there will still parts of the old city we hadn’t explored and I was sure I would fine something. Tom had set his heart on getting her a new charm for her bracelet which I thought was a brilliant idea. I privately wanted to get a fridge magnet from somewhere as I entertained the notion that as I was obviously going to be doing a lot more travelling with Tom from now on it would be nice to have a small visual reminder of places we’d been together, and I was fairly sure that Tom wouldn’t object to me covering his (rather large) fridge in London with memories for both of us. I wasn’t even sure if I was going to mention it to him or just see how long it took him to notice.

                Once we’d finished our slow breakfast we packed away all our belongings and Tom organised with the hotel to store our luggage for us whilst we did our last pieces of shopping. Securely wrapped up against the chilly weather we ventured into the city again searching for suitable gifts for our nearest and dearest. With the aid of Tom’s phone and his own skill at navigating foreign cities it didn’t take us long to get to the prettiest part of Geneva, so far off the usual tourist routes that I didn’t think I’d find the magnet I was hoping to find but the plethora of quaint shops, including a few promising jewellers did bode well for Tom’s quest for Lizzie’s present.

                I was actually pleasantly surprised that it took us only ninety minutes to get gifts for everyone deemed important enough. Tom had managed to get the charm and I’d even found a kooky little shop that sold fridge magnets and there was one that was just what I was looking for. It was a plain rectangle and the photo was obviously photo shopped but it did show the Jet d’eau against a backdrop of mountains, as we’d been on the boat trip I knew that the view was false but it did show both facets of our mini-moon and that was enough for me. I managed to slip away from Tom whilst he was distracted by a chocolate display and hurriedly purchased the magnet, tucking it in my handbag for safe keeping and to be away from certain prying eyes.

                I managed to get back to Tom before he really knew I’d gone and we decided, as cliché as it was, that although Emma wouldn’t really thank us for Swiss chocolates, Diana definitely would as it was from her, according to Tom, that he got his sweet tooth. That decided we had great fun, and showed admirable restraint, picking a personal selection for her that were then packaged in a gorgeous box and bedecked with ribbons and bows. I’m sure that it was only the fact that the bow was so intricately fastened that stopped us helping ourselves to Diana’s present as we strolled around, just killing time before we had to head back to the hotel, pick up our luggage and make our way to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my prolonged absence, I really didn't realise it had been so long. The reason is quite profound though. Some of you may know that I have been having a few marital difficulties over the time I have been writing about Tom and Jackie. Things came to a head at Easter and I made the huge decision to leave him, taking my adult daughter with me. Such a massive decision needed a great deal of subterfuge on my part and so the time I would normally have spent posting and typing up was used instead for flat hunting and sorting my new life out. The good news is that we moved out two and a half weeks ago (without him being any the wiser until he came home from work to find our stuff gone) and are settling in as well as can be expected :-) The bigger news is that we finally got wi-fi today hence the posting. I can't promise a regular schedule yet but at least I don't have to hid my writing anymore. Sorry for the long note but you deserved to know where I have been.


	7. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-moon over Tom and Jackie head home, ready to face whatever life throws their way.

                To our surprise when we collected our bags we were informed that the hotel would lay on a chauffeured car to take us to the airport. We gratefully accepted and stood inside for the few minutes it took to organise. Once the concierge told us it was ready Tom led me to the car and the bellboy took our bags to stow them in the boot. Tom beat the driver to opening the door for me and I slid in as gracefully as I could. I was sad to say goodbye to Switzerland but actually, with travel as accessible as it was, a weekend in that splendid country didn’t seem as far-fetched as it had done when I was a lot younger.

The journey to the airport was short and Tom insisted on sorting the luggage himself. We made our way to the departure lounge and after checking in our bags, which I was getting better at, negotiated passport control and found a quiet corner to sit in whilst we waited. The flight home was short and sweet; we’d travelled as ‘no frills’ passengers, Tom insisting that the three hour flight wouldn’t be too uncomfortable for his lanky frame.

Landing in London I wasn’t really surprised to see Jeff and Luke waiting for us. Quick greetings followed and then we piled into the familiar car and headed towards the London apartment. It was still early evening so inviting Luke and Jeff in for a cup of coffee seemed the most natural thing in the world, especially when Luke reached down to the foot well in front of him and, smiling broadly, lifted up a large bottle of milk. “Oh good” I said, “at least we won’t have to drink it black. Thank you Luke.”

“My pleasure Jackie, I knew you’d have nothing in so there’s some bread and eggs as well.”

“Oh wow Luke.” I said more enthusiastically this time. “That’s so kind of you.”

“It’s nothing honestly Jackie, I do it for Tom all the time. Mind you he generally sends me a list!”

The man in question squirmed next to me and as I glanced at him there was definite hint of pink in his cheeks.

“Only sometimes.” He muttered under his breath.

I patted his arm “Now now Love. I’m confident Luke is only teasing, he’s pleased to have you back I’m sure”

“Actually Jackie” Luke piped up “I’ve really enjoyed this last week of peace; you have my permission to have Tom take you away more often!”

“Hey! I’m right here you know?!” Tom exclaimed, though his expression told me he was taking the jesting in good part, and it had me wondering if the banter about the shopping was normal for these two. I knew ‘Tom Hiddleston, Actor’ only came out when it was necessary, that the Tom the fans saw at conventions and public appearances wasn’t the ‘real’ Tom, it was a close approximation but he always kept something back. I knew too that he tried really hard not to let is fame go to his head, even turning down free goods and services offered to him just because he was who he was. I suspected that he used Luke, and to a lesser extent Jeff to keep him grounded. It was my job too, now that I had married him but although I’d seen all facets of his personality and all of his ‘personas’ I was still struggling on some level to believe that my celebrity crush and I had actually fallen in love and got married so my ability to keep him real may well be impaired for a while.

                We pulled up outside ‘our’ block, and it still seemed strange to be able to call it that. Luke and Jeff wrangled the luggage whilst Tom searched his carry on for his keys. Once inside we crammed into the lift, determined to do it in one trip, and if it meant I pressed slightly closer to Tom than was strictly necessary well so what? I was still on a high from my lovely mini-moon and unwilling at that precise moment to contemplate real life that would assert itself the following morning. I’m not sure if Tom was aware of what I was feeling but his arm around me squeezed just a little bit so I guessed he must have had an inkling.

                When the lift arrived at the top floor Tom and I were first out and quickly opened our front door so that Luke and Jeff could dump our luggage in an unobtrusive corner, there was no need to unpack too much, most of it would be heading with us back to Wiltshire the next day so that it could all be cleaned and sorted. I put the kettle on for a welcome hot drink and left the boys to their own devices whilst I prepared the cups. Luke and Jeff settled on the large corner sofa, Luke looking far more comfortable than Jeff and I realised that this was the first time I’d seen Tom’s personal driver actually in the apartment, the only other time I was aware he’d been in I was sound asleep. It occurred to me that that night may have marked a change in Tom and Jeff’s relationship and I was very happy. Jeff was a truly good man and I knew Tom was a good employer but also that in his current state of celebrity he couldn’t trust all of his friends to have his back, so the more friends he had that he could rely on was a blessing. I made the drinks and put the mugs on a tray to take into the boys, walking into the room just in time to hear Tom say “If you’re sure?”

“Is who sure about what?” I queried, putting the tray on the coffee table. Jeff was the first to speak

“I’ve offered to go and get a take away for everyone, with Tom’s card of course and he was just checking I was OK with volunteering.”

It did sound like the pair of them to be honest so I said “Well that’s very kind of you Jeff, have we decided what we are eating yet?”

“Food.” Said Tom helpfully.

“Yes, thank you Love.” I said with more than a hint of sarcasm “I was hoping for something a little more specific than that.”

“Tasty food!” was Tom’s immediate rejoinder. He was obviously in high spirits but quietened down when I fixed him with ‘The Look’. I could see Luke smirking out of the corner of my eye and knew that he was enjoying the interaction. “We thought Chinese” he ventured.

“That sounds nice.” I said enthusiastically “just have to watch out for Orange Chicken but, yes, Chinese sounds lovely.”

We decided on a large banquet and a few side dishes and Luke and Jeff were soon on their way to collect it after phoning the order in leaving Tom and I to find flatware, cutlery and chopsticks for those who felt like showing off.

                Jeff and Luke soon returned and between us we organised the food all over the dining table and sat down to enjoy the various dishes. I picked judiciously, normally after asking what was in a particular dish. I’d never been an adventurous foreign eater, finding a couple of dishes I liked from select restaurants and sticking with them the odd time Lizzie and I had had take-away in the time before Tom. my wonderful husband, having been lucky enough to travel in the Far East mainly doing promotions for the Thor films was able to guide me in the right direction, away from all the dishes that had chilli in them as I had an active dislike of that particular spice. I didn’t even like chilli con carne having been very disappointed the first time I’d tried it, many, many years ago.

                We had a lovely evening swapping stories and catching each other up on our news and updating our plans for the coming weeks. Tom was, of course, off filming The Night Manager and I was going to be based in Wiltshire. By the time Tom came back for the summer Lizzie would have sat all her exams and would be waiting for her results some when in August. As soon as she’d picked them up from her secondary school we were upping sticks to London which would then become our main home. Thanks in large part to Tom’s friend Nikki who’d been at our wedding and seen Thorne and The Roses perform, Lizzie had a conditional offer to study at BIMM. BIMM stood for British and Irish Modern Music (Institute) and had a campus in London. This would give her a chance to follow her passion; just had Tom had done, all the way to degree level if she wanted and she was very excited by the prospect as it meant she could still live with us and just commute on the Tube to the campus. Abbie had been accepted conditionally too and her parents were pleased to find out there was accommodation on site, supervised full time for students who were minors. That was all in the future, though their teachers seemed confident that the girls would get the grades they needed to be able to claim their places.

                Now everyone had been apprised of our movements and plans it was time for Jeff and Luke to leave us to what was left of our evening. It was simple to tidy up at least, thank goodness for dishwashers! Once the machine was running Tom led me to the sofa once more and we indulged in some serious cuddling. He was wearing the jumper he’d bought in Zermatt and I was correct in my assumption that he would feel amazing in it. Eventually of course our long days of sightseeing and travelling caught up with us and so we repaired to bed, ready to face our next big challenge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry again for my prolonged absence, as you may have guessed time for writing and posting has been non existent whilst I settle in to my new home and then there was Christmas which was fine, but very short as I had to return to work on Boxing Day! Still here we go, New Year and new focus, I always said I wouldn't give up on Tom and Jackie so I intend this to be the start of a more regular posting schedule, probably Friday's again if I'm honest. 
> 
> Tom and Jackie will return in Moving Around


End file.
